It Was You
by mynewhobby
Summary: I thought I had met someone special. But then I met his partner. (Edited)
1. Chapter 1

**I recently decided to change this story to a first person narrative. I hope it works out since this is my first time writing from this point of view.**

* * *

I stared ahead at the unfamiliar apartment door and took in a deep breath as the loud voices and muffled music caused a knot in my stomach.

"Don't be scared, they won't mind that you're here," Ty reassured me with a smile, knowing that I was worried about intruding. "We don't have to stay that long, and then we can go grab something to eat."

I nodded quickly, giving him a smile to let him know that I was ready to go in. I swallowed nervously as Ty knocked on the door.

"You made it!" a man sloppily called out, opening the door all the way to let us in. I hid my smile after witnessing how tipsy he was and followed Ty into the apartment, feeling grateful that our greeter eased the tension I was feeling. "Have a good time, I gotta get back to," he never had a chance to finish his thought, as a beautiful blonde grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss.

"And that's Bosco," Ty explained with a slight laugh. He was obviously not surprised at Bosco's actions.

I leaned into him a little in order to be heard over the noise. "Whose birthday is it?"

"Uh, Faiths," he answered, finding the guest of honour in a crowd of three other women. He pointed her out to me and looked confused as my eyebrows arched and a smile spread across face.

"I know her," I said happily, suddenly feeling more relaxed and glad that I was invited.

"Really? How?" Ty asked, surprised.

"She was in a kick boxing class that I took last year," I explained, recalling how a few of the women would go out for coffee or a drink afterwards. I liked Faith and was sad that our little group grew apart after the session ended.

As I reminisced about the good old days, Faith caught eyes with me and her mouth dropped open slightly before excusing herself from the women she was talking to.

"OLIVIA!" Faith called out with her arms in the air, clearly feeling good after a few drinks, and gave me a big, wobbly hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked happily, drapping her arm around my shoulder after pulling away.

"I'm here with Ty," I answered, looking at him with a smile.

Faith looked back and forth between Ty and myself a few times before her eyes grew as she realized what I meant.

"Nooooo," Faith said playfully. She continued to look at Ty and turned serious, pointing a finger at him. "You have a good one here Ty, don't mess it up."

Ty, whose cheeks turned a little pink, nodded and said "Okay, you two have fun." While Faith and I were still laughing at his reaction, Ty placed his hand on my shoulder and whispered that he would be back in a few minutes, in order to let us catch up. I responded with a warm smile and a touch of his arm, and as Ty walked away I was sure that he he overheard a drunk Faith exclaim how much she had missed me.

I could see Ty weave his way towards the kitchen, acknowledging a few people along the way, as Faith and I chatted. He greeted someone with a hearty calling of "Sully!" and, as his loud voice captured my attention, I looked over and saw him reach out and grab the shoulder of a man who was partially blocked by someone standing in front of him.

"So, how did you and Ty meet?" Faith asked, sitting on the arm of a chair in the living room.

"A rec basketball league," I began, recounting how Ty and I first met. We had played on the same basketball team in a recreational league down at the YMCA where I worked and about a month after some friendly flirting, we had decided to go out for a coffee after one of our games. It was still a very new relationship, with this only being the fourth time that we had been out together, but I enjoyed spending time with Ty and was glad that instead of calling off our plans that night, he invited me to Faith's party instead.

"Aww, well I'm glad you came," Faith admitted, then looked at the drink in her hand and noticed it was almost empty and saw that I didn't have a drink of my own. She stood up and took a step towards the kitchen. "Let's get you a drink," she suggested, grabbing hold of my arm and pulling me slightly behind her. Making our way to the kitchen, I overheard Ty's voice but couldn't see him yet.

"Yeah. A kick boxing class they took together," Ty said over the music and other voices. Then he scoffed and asked "what?" earning a laugh from whoever he was talking to. The kitchen was full of people drinking and snacking on chips and other finger foods so it was hard to see who Ty was questioning.

"Nothing," a husky voice responded. "You just better treat her well if she can kick your butt," the man joked, and I smiled a little at his comment.

"There she is!" Ty called out happily as I followed behind Faith into the kitchen. He backed up and rested against the counter in order to make more room for us.

I looked up at Ty then quickly over at the man standing beside him. My eyes widened and my heart raced while peering into his eyes. I swallowed hard and smiled again, trying my best to remain calm after coming face to face with the man I had been thinking about for months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three and a Half Months Earlier**

I walked into the unfamiliar grocery store and grabbed a basket before navigating my way to the produce department. The store was vibrant and had a lot of fresh items that made me envious. My local store was never this colourful. After winding my way through the stalls and filling a few flimsy plastic bags with fruits and vegetables, I headed towards the aisles and turned into the first one. It was empty except for a man about half way down, holding a red can that I assumed was tomatoes. I continued on, knowing that I probably wouldn't need anything from that particular aisle. As I got closer to the man, he turned his head and looked at me in acknowledgment and at once I felt as though everything around me slowed down. He was older than me, by quite a few years, but I was instantly struck by something about him. His eyes were deep brown and so expressive and I felt myself unable to look away.

I smiled at him without thinking and continued on, wondering if he had turned around to watch me leave. I felt flushed and out of breath and faught with the urge to turn around and walk back his way. I could still feel the dizzying feeling of my heart pounding and wondered why I was reacting so strongly after only making eye contact with a complete stranger. I continued on and grabbed a few items from the next aisle that my mother had requested, all the while thinking about the brown eyes that had caught me so off guard.

* * *

"Did you see him again?" my mother asked.

I slowly finished my sip of coffee then held the warm cup in my hands. I nodded. "I saw him in a few more aisles, but," my voice trailed off, remembering how I had wanted to say something, anything to him but couldn't work up the nerve. I had been so self conscious about my red, puffy eyes and patchy makeup and knew that anything I said would come out as a rambling mess.

My mother nodded and gave me a small, knowing smile. After all, she knew how hard it was for me to leave my comfort zone.

I cleared my throat and pressed on. "When I was waiting in line at the checkout I saw him a few registers over. He," I paused for a second, remembering how I felt in that moment. "He was looking back at me and it, it sounds weird, but it felt like neither of us could look away, even though I tried."

"Then what happened?" she asked. It had been a very long and emotional day and I knew that listening to me was a very welcomed distraction.

"Nothing," I said quietly. "He finished in line first and then left the store." I fiddled with my cup on the table and waited for her to respond. When she didn't, I looked up to find her looking at me with her chin in her hand.

"What did it feel like?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I tried to clarify. Although she was not smiling, I could tell that she was happy. It was in her eyes.

"When you saw him, what did it feel like?" she explained.

I took a deep breath, trying to find a way to describe the odd and overwhelming sensation that I felt when I looked into his eyes. "Like," I began, slowly shaking my head, still trying to find the words. "Like something snapped deep inside of my chest." I knew it didn't make any sense and wasn't explaining myself well enough to capture the sensation. I tried again. "It was so exciting for a brief second and then a sense of calm washed over me, like," I closed my eyes for a few seconds. "It was like walking into your home after being away on a long trip." I looked over at my mother and saw a smile slowly grow as she took in what I was saying.

"Hmmm," she said subtly.

"What?" I asked.

"That sounds nice," she answered calmly.

I nodded, trying to recapture that feeling but only finding its memory. "Have you ever felt anything like that? Like had an extreme connection with a complete stranger?" I was curious to know if what I was feeling was crazy.

"Once," she answered fondly.

"Dad?" I asked, remembering the sweet story I had heard many times of how my parents met at a carnival.

"Nope," she answered casually before taking a sip of her coffee.

"What? What do you mean? Who then?" I quickly asked, leaning forward in my chair.

She smiled at my reaction and took a few seconds before answering, clearly reminiscing about a fond memory from her past. "When I was 19, I was taking a bus to the library. It was an average Saturday afternoon, nothing special about it," she began. "Anyways, a boy walked on the bus and sat in front of me, facing me, but a few seats over. He had these striking blue eyes and dark wavy hair. He was so handsome," she inhaled a slow deep breath, "and we just kept staring at each other. So I know exactly what you mean by not being able to break eye contact with someone."

"So what happened?" I asked, intrigued and finding it fun to see my mother blush.

"When my stop came, which I almost missed because I was so distracted, he happened to get off at the same stop."

"And?" I asked, drawing out the word since my mother didn't continue.

She smiled. "He came up and talked to me as I made my way to the library. Oh he was even more handsome up close," she said with a smile. "But," she trailed off.

"But?" I questioned, anxious to find out more.

"He was an ass," she answered with a bit of a chuckle, and obviously found my wide eyed response to be amusing. "He was rude and way too cocky and the spell quickly wore off, but I'm glad to have experienced that because," she paused for a second before continuing. "That feeling? That overwhelming spark? It's rare, and it's special."

"Yeah," I answered, knowing that what she said was true.

"Look, you're here for a few more days, right? Why don't you go pick up a few things for us tomorrow? And maybe the day after that as well?" she suggested with a smile, clearly hoping that I would run into him again.

"Maybe," I answered playfully.

"Helen?" A tired voice called out from the bedroom.

I watched as the smile quickly faded from my mothers face and a furrowed brow brought us back to reality. I stood up and squeezed her hands. "I'll go," I said, and went to see how my father was feeling.

* * *

 _Let_ _me know what you think_!


	3. Chapter 3

After a few seconds of unblinking eye contact between the two of us, the stranger pulled me from my trance. "So this is her," he stated plainly, stepping forward with an outstretched hand towards me. "Nice to finally meet you." I stood, almost in shock, staring at him, then shook his hand, almost in disbelief. Here I was, shaking the hand of the man that I had been picturing in my mind for the last few months. The man I had imagined conversations with during my downtime. The man who had invaded my dreams on more than one evening. The man who had finally appeared in front of me again, while standing next to the man I was dating.

"Olivia, this is Sully," Ty introduced, giving a name to the stranger. I had wondered what his name could have been but the nickname Sully was never one of my guesses. I liked it. It suited him. "Sully, this is Olivia," Ty added.

"Nice to meet you too," I said almost too loud, suddenly feeling guilty for being so thrilled to have finally met him.

Sully gave me a crooked smile and stepped back to his spot against the counter. I wondered if he had recognized me at all but she showed no obvious signs of thinking "how do I know you?" He watched as I looked at him and I knew he must have sensed how I shyed away from his gaze with a light shake of my head as I looked towards Faith.

"Alright, we need to get you a drink," Faith cut in, leading me to the corner of the kitchen where the alcohol and mix were spread out for the taking. "What are you having?" she asked, taking two red plastic cups off of the stack.

I looked at what was available then answered "Vodka and cranberry juice," taking a cup from Faith, who went for a bottle of red wine herself.

"She's tall," I over heard Sully say, as I stood a few inches taller than Faith. I turned then to find them both looking at me and almost smirking, knowing that they had been caught talking about me.

"Yep," Ty answered. "Basketball player," he added with a nod, knowing that I was one of the taller women on our team.

After fixing our drinks, Faith and I began our way back towards Ty and Sully. Sully smiled at me politely then furrowed his brow lightly in what must have been confusion as I looked away, wondering whether he noticed the warm blush that spread across my cheeks.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Ty whispered softly in my ear. When we first arrived at the party, I was clearly nervous but then relaxed after running into Faith. Now, almost half an hour later, I knew that Ty noticed how stunned I seemed.

"Yeah," I answered quickly with a smile at him, not blaming Ty for being concerned. Ever since I spotted Sully again, I couldn't relax. While standing beside Ty, I had watched as he and Sully bantered back and forth, seeing how close they were and how their partnership had grown into a friendship. I sighed slowly, feeling bad that although I really did like Ty, I could not stop looking past him and directly at Sully. The feelings of excitement and guilt, surprise and worry all at once, made me feel like coming clean one minute and running for the door the next. Especially when his eyes seemed to connect with mine. I cleared my throat and stood up straight. "I'm fine," I said. "Are you having a good time?" I added, hoping that I wasn't upsetting him.

"I am," he answered with a smile, then took a drink from his beer. His phone began to ring just then, and he apologized when he saw his mothers number on the display screen, excusing himself so he could hear better.

"So, Olivia," Sully began, drawing my attention from Ty walking away. "Where do you work?" From the way he asked, I knew that he was trying to be polite and make me feel a little more comfortable while Ty was gone.

"At the Y," I said, almost as a question. I turned to face him better and continued. "I'm the seniors activity coordinator," I explained. I saw him stand up straighter and move closer to me, wanting to continue the conversation but closing the gap that Ty had created when he left. My stomach lept at his movement towards me and I quickly thought of the conversation I had had with my mother a few months earlier. I swallowed hard and began to repeat "please be an ass," in my head over and over again.

"Really? I used to bring my mother to a few of those events. She used to love them," Sully happily explained, then seemed to get lost in thought for a few seconds. I kept quiet after he spoke, looking into his brown eyes that had struck me so strongly at first sight. "It must be pretty rewarding to put together those activities," he soon added, drawing my attention back to our conversation.

"It really is," I answered with a wide smile, feeling thankful that he broke the ice with a subject l was comfortable with. "It's fun watching them lose themselves in something they love to do, or even try something completely new," I added.

"The free classes are a bonus as well," Faith chimed in, obviously referring to the kick boxing class that we took together and the basketball league where I met Ty.

I had to laugh then, thinking about all of the classes I had taken for free or at least significantly discounted.

"Faith!" I heard from the living room. All three of us turned to find Bosco waving Faith over to him. Faith shook her head and sighed before rolling her eyes as a way of saying she should go see what he wanted.

I laughed quietly then took a sip of my drink, realizing that I was now alone with Sully.

"It must be a great feeling to genuinely love your job," Sully went on, making me feel grateful for not allowing me to get too deep in thought about being alone with him. I nodded lightly then thought of what he had asked, earning him a furrowed brow as I turned towards him.

"You don't love your job?" I asked, cocking my head a little to the side.

"Most of the time I do," Sully rumbled, then trailed off with a shrug. His expression changed then, becoming a little more serious and distant and I thought of what Ty had told me once. He had admitted that some days his job could be really rewarding, while others were horrible and felt overwhelming. I knew that if Ty felt that way about his job, Sully, who had more years on him, most likely had a lot more horrible experiences to dwell on.

"I get that," I replied softly, not able to imagine some of the things that he must have experienced. "I'm lucky," I went on, wanting to lighten the mood. "Most days I get to watch people try new things or teach others what they are great at. I've even picked up a few hobbies in the process."

"Oh yeah?" Sully asked, amused. "Like what?"

I exhaled loudly with a hum, trying to think of all of the things I had learned from my clients. "Woodworking. Painting. Knitting. Baking," I began listing. "I can actually dance now!" I added excitedly with wide eyes, knowing that I had always been a terrible dancer until a group of fiesty seventy somethings let me know that the key to being a good dancer was not caring what anyone else thought of me.

When I stopped going on about how much I loved my job, I noticed that Sully was focused on me with a soft smile. I looked at his mouth then and knew that I should not be staring at his soft looking lips. I lightly cleared my throat then looked down at the floor, feeling guilty once again. I nudged my toe at a spot on the floor, not knowing what to do with myself before deciding to look up and around the party. The distraction didn't help, as I could still see him in the corner of my eye and knew that he was looking at me, but I wasn't sure in what context.

Suddenly feeling awkward with the silence, I turned and tried to fill it. "So how long have you been partners with Ty?" I asked, hoping that talking about Ty would bring my attention back to the great guy I was dating.

He laughed and seemed to take a few seconds to think about it, referring to the ceiling for the answer. "Must be going on 4 years now," he answered with an almost surprised look, as though he had forgotten how long they had been partners until that very moment. He let out a small bark of a laugh then continued. "I still remember the day I found out he was my partner. I was pissed," he went on in a husky voice, peaking my interest.

"Why?" I asked curiously, finding the revelation to be odd.

"Did you know he originally wanted to be a lawyer?" Sully asked seriously, moving the slightest bit closer to me. I shook my head, having had no idea. "I was mad that he was giving up on that dream to follow in his old mans footsteps." As I looked at him he must have noticed the look of confusion on my face as I felt like I was missing something. "I used to ride with Ty's father years ago," he added, filling in some gaps and I finally understood why he would have been so upset about finding out that Sully had known Ty's father and that he had wanted to be a lawyer.

"Really?" I asked, genuinely surprised at his revelation. I earned a nod as a response and continued out of curiosity. "How long have you been a police officer?" I asked.

"Twenty five years," he answered, drawing out the words with emphasis.

My eyes widened as I tried to work out the math in my head at how old Sully could be. He must be at least 45, I thought.

"I'm sorry," Ty apologized while entering the kitchen. "That was my mom. I gotta leave for a bit."

"What? What's wrong?" I asked as Faith entered the kitchen again behind Ty.

"She went out for a bit and her hot water tank blew while she was gone," he explained with a sigh. "She just needs some help moving a few things that got wet."

"I can come along and give you a hand," Sully offered. "It's been a while since I've seen Maggie."

"No, no, I appreciate it Sully, but it shouldn't take me too long," Ty said. "She said she just needed an extra set of hands to move a few things."

I placed my drink down on the counter behind me then moved away from it, moving closer to Ty. I looked between Faith and Sully and focused on Faith again. "It was really nice seeing you again," I began, feeling conflicted with relief and disappointment at leaving so early. I was actually having a nice time but I knew because of the circumstances, I shouldn't be.

Ty reached out then and touched my wrist. "It might be best if you stay here," he encouraged, causing me to feel confused. "I shouldn't be very long and when I get back, maybe we can go grab something to eat."

I smiled at him, thinking his plan was absurd. "No, I'm not going to make you go by yourself. I can help," I offered happily.

"Listen," he said a little quietly. "I'd love for you to come with me, but I know my mom and if I brought you over there now with the place the way it is, she'd get upset that I brought you while her place is a mess and then I'd never hear the end of it..." he trailed off.

"You go do your thing. We'll take care of her," Faith interjected, looking at Sully for confirmation. "Besides, it's my birthday and I want you to stick around for a bit longer."

I took a slow, deep breath, feeling hesitant about Ty leaving and being left with Sully. "Alright," I reluctantly agreed. "But let me know what's going on, okay?"

"I will," he promised, then turned to Sully. "Take care of her for me, alright?" he asked. It was obvious that he felt bad for changing our plans, once again.

Beside me, I heard Sully clear his throat and looked over to find him giving me what seemed like a nervous smile before looking at the ground. "I will," he simply said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is Fred here?" I wondered, having never met Faith's husband but hearing about him before.

"He's at home with the kids," Faith answered, with a hint of sourness. I had clearly touched on something and figured it probably wasn't a great subject for that evening. I looked over at Sully beside her and noticed how he seemed to have felt the tension as well.

"So does your mother still come to the Y at all?" I asked him, hoping to change the subject. He looked down at his feet then suddenly, standing up straighter before resting against the counter again. I could tell that I had touched on a another sensitive topic and I suddenly felt bad again.

"No, she uh, she has Alzheimer's," he began, looking more serious. "When she was first diagnosed, it was easier to bring her to some of those events. She actually enjoyed herself quite a bit. But as it got worse, it was more difficult to bring her. She didn't really want to leave her place and convincing her to go just caused arguments." I watched as he seemed to have zoned out, lost in thought for a few seconds, before he looked at me and grinned, trying to let me know he was okay. "She's in a home now and doing well. They have activities for her to do there all the time," he continued.

I didn't know what to say, having felt like I made him talk about something painful for him. I thought that I should try to even things out.

"My dad was just diagnosed with cancer a few months ago," I found myself blurting out. Sully's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "My mom and I are still trying to wrap our heads around it, but keeping him busy seems to be helping." I took a quiet deep breath as I stared at Sully's warm brown eyes and recalled the day that my father had surgery on his hip to remove a tumour. The doctors had discovered that it was more aggressive than the scans had shown a few days earlier and told us that he would have to undergo more treatments after the surgery. It was two days later, when we brought him home from the hospital, that I went to the grocery store to pick up a few items for my parents and saw Sully for the first time.

As I watched Sully give me a sympathetic smile, our party host came into the kitchen and gave us an unintentional nudge on his staggered way to the drinks.

"Bosco," Faith called him out. "Watch where you're going." She held up her drink a little, watching a few drips make their way off of the bottom of her cup.

"Sorry," Bosco said over his shoulder while mixing his next drink. When he finally turned around, he found us all looking at him. "What?" he asked defensively.

Sully scoffed lightly then took a drink from his beer, drawing Boscos attention. I looked between Sully and Faith, finding them both looking annoyed but not shocked by his actions.

Bosco was looking at me curiously when I finally looked back at him. "Who are you?" he asked, using what I assumed was his interrogation voice.

"I'm Olivia," I answered, not really surprised that he didn't remember me from earlier. "I came here with Ty," I half questioned, hoping to jog his memory.

He looked me up and down then, making me feel uncomfortable as well as curious as to what he was thinking. He finally spoke up when his eyes returned to my face. "You're hot," he plainly stated. "What're you doing with Ty?"

"Geez Bosco," Faith muttered beside me.

Sully reached out his hand and placed it on the back of Bosco's shoulder. "Why don't you go find your date Bosco?" he suggested, pushing him forward and out of the kitchen.

"What? She is," he added before disappearing amongst the other party guests.

"Is he always that shy?" I asked, blushing from the comment he made.

Both Faith and Sully laughed loudly and nodded with a simultaneous "yep," before taking another drink. Faith then excused herself, letting us know she needed to use the bathroom.

I looked up and saw Sully sort of smiling at me. His cheek lightly dimpled and I could feel my heart race, then felt horribly guilty again. As I looked into his eyes, realizing that they were even nicer than I had remembered them to be, I grew warm and became nervous. He turned his head and looked around at the party and I wondered if he recognized me at all, finding it unfair that my stomach was churning with guilt while he seemed to be obliviously enjoying the party. I sighed deeply as I suddenly thought of Ty and knew that I had found myself in a very awkward situation. _Why couldn't Sully have just been an asshole?_ I asked myself.

My phone began to vibrate in my back pocket, almost causing me to spil my drink. Ty's number lit up my phone when I finally managed to fumble it out in front of me. I turned my body and took a step further away from Sully before answering.

"How are you doing?" Ty asked me after I said hello.

"I'm good. How are things at your moms place?" I asked, wondering if he was going to come back soon.

He sighed into the phone and I knew it wasn't good news. "There's actually more damage than I thought there would be. I'm going to be longer than I thought," he lowered his voice then but spoke more directly into the phone. I could tell that he was trying to prevent his mother from hearing. "I'm really sorry that tonight turned out like this."

I looked to the ground then and smiled shyly into the phone. "Don't be sorry." I paused for a second before asking "is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, we're good, but thanks for understanding. Is um," he paused briefly as I heard him walking. "Is Sully around?"

I swallowed hard suddenly, not knowing exactly why I felt nervous by his question. "Yeah, he's right here," I told him, looking up to find Sully's back within arms reach. His head was turned to the side, as though he had been partially listening to our conversation and he spun around fully when he saw my hand reach out to him. "Ty wants to talk to you," I informed him when he spotted the phone in my hand.

"Davis. Everything alright? What's taking so long?" he asked, half teasing. He became quiet for a moment while he listened to Ty, then his face turned serious, even a little scared, when he looked over at me. "Yeah. Yeah I can do that," he said then looked away.

I wondered what Ty was telling him and felt like I should get going. Sully surprised me next by passing me my phone. "He wants to talk to you," he said.

I put the phone to my ear with a deep breath. "Ty?"

"Yeah, listen. I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to take here so I asked Sully if he could make sure you get home okay," he told me. I tried to protest but he stopped me. "Olivia, I feel bad for bailing on you tonight and I want to make sure you get home safely. Sully's a good guy, you can trust him," he informed me, making me feel even worse. "Give me a call or text when you get in, okay?"

"I will," I told him. "Bye," I added softly.

After hanging up, I returned my phone back into my pocket, noticing that Sully was quietly standing next to me, hesitating a little. I looked at him and gave him an awkward smile. "Looks like you're stuck with me," I said, trying to break the sudden tension that grew between us.

Sully laughed lightly and took a sip of his beer. He looked at his watch then back at me. "It's still pretty early, if you wanted to stick around for a bit. But if you feel like leaving now, it's no problem."

It was very sweet of him to offer to leave now, since I was sure that he figured I was feeling uncomfortable being at a party where I only knew one person. Well, now two. Again, my stomach seemed to lurch a little as I thought of being there without Ty. More accurately, how I was enjoying myself there without Ty. I quickly peered around the room and saw everyone having a good time and didn't think that it was fair that I pull Sully away from his friends and coworkers in order to bring me, a stranger, home. "I don't mind staying for a bit longer. It's been a while since I've seen Faith," I admitted.

He looked away and answered with a hearty laugh, causing me to admire his smile. "Yeah, she does seem to enjoy having you here." At that, I followed his gaze as he looked over and found Faith in the other room who raised her glass to us cheerfully. We both laughed then and looked back at each other. His face almost mirrored mine as we both smiled broadly at the situation, then very slowly, the smile faded as we kept eye contact. I was the first to look away, telling myself that this wasn't right.


End file.
